


No Regrets

by AoiTsukikage



Category: One Piece
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiTsukikage/pseuds/AoiTsukikage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like Usopp had thought about it much, really. Just once. Or twice. Or a few dozen times. So when the opportunity presents itself, he'd be a fool not to take it. Zoro/Sanji/Law/Usopp, set in the 'So Good So Far' 'verse but not canon to the fic itself, and also my birthday present to Usopp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my ‘So Good So Far’ ‘verse (though it’s not canon for that fic) but all you really need to know is that the ZoSanLaw is already established and that it takes place post-Dressrosa. Spoilers up until chapter 770, including a pretty big one, so proceed carefully if you're not caught up with the manga yet...

“I…I think there’s been a mistake…”

“Cut the shit, Usopp,” Sanji didn’t look inclined to put up with his stammering, so Usopp snapped his mouth shut and shifted a little on the bench seat in the galley, uncomfortable under the cook’s scrutinizing gaze.  “Look, do you want to or not?”

“No!” Usopp tried to sound as convincing as possible, since the truth was that he kind of…maybe…in the teeniest corner of his being… _did,_ but the thought of actually turning his heavily, _heavily_ repressed fantasies into an actual reality had him feeling a little faint. 

“Really?” Sanji’s lips turned upward in a rather evil smirk, wrapped around his ever-present cigarette.  “See, then I can only _assume_ that your…reluctance to be around when any of us are together is because, in fact, you have a problem with men being intimate with each other…”

“I don’t!” Usopp said immediately, and _that_ at least wasn’t a lie.  No, it hadn’t been something he’d had a lot of exposure to where he’d grown up, but it wasn’t as if he looked at any of them _differently_ knowing what they were up to behind closed doors.  “That d-doesn’t mean I want to be part of it, though…”

“Hn,” Sanji made a dismissive noise, removing his cigarette from his lips to blow some smoke out into the air of the galley.  He locked eyes with Usopp, reaching up to loosen his tie and revealing a few more inches of (milky, perfect, _damn it Usopp)_ skin as he pulled the fabric away from his chest.  “Well, then.  If you change your mind, we’ll be in Law’s room,” he walked away, every click of his hard-soled shoes against the floor sounding like a countdown to Usopp’s chances of _ever_ doing this slipping away forever. 

By the time Sanji reached the door and made to leave the room, Usopp’s tenuous grasp on his own self-control had vanished and he stood up fast enough that his knees knocked against the table, the sound like an explosion in the quiet space. 

Sanji turned, raising one of his curled eyebrows.  He looked expectant, arms crossed and fingers tapping against his sleeve, and Usopp knew he still had a chance to make up an excuse but when he tried to do just that his tongue seemed glued to the roof of his mouth. 

What he ended up doing was kind of squawking, nearly tripping over his own feet in his attempt to get around the table, and Sanji thankfully didn’t laugh at his awkwardness, merely setting an arm around his shoulders (something that, and Usopp would never admit it aloud, made him tremble a little) and steering him toward the Heart Pirates’ sub. 

“C’mon,” he walked through the door leading to the lower levels of the sub like he belonged there, nodding to a couple of guys in white boiler suits, and led Usopp down a long hallway.  The sniper was _still_ debating whether he could turn around and run, but something kept his feet moving forward despite the fact that his heart seemed about ready to pound out of his chest. 

Eventually they came to a large, sturdy-looking door, but Sanji didn’t even knock before entering.  The room on the other side was sparsely furnished, some sort of sitting room with a few bookcases and a large sofa.  There was another door on the other side, smaller and less industrial, and it was to this door that Sanji made his way to, glancing over his shoulder before he entered to make sure Usopp was still there. 

This was his last chance to run, now that Sanji wasn’t looking, and while he still _wanted_ to there was an even bigger part of him that was just…curious, and excited, and still more than a little apprehensive, but he felt like he needed to see this through.

He stood up to his full height, took a deep breath, and walked through the doorway. 

“I’m surprised he showed up.”

Usopp squeaked, his head snapping up, because while he was…mostly okay with Sanji and Zoro (they’d known each other long enough that he didn’t feel embarrassed around them anymore, and being on a small ship meant seeing each other naked was kind of inevitable even if he was pretty sure none of them had really _looked_ at each other before), Law was a different story.

Yeah, he might not be _afraid_ of Law anymore, and seeing him after the final battle at Dressrosa did a lot to humanize him for Usopp, but Law would _always_ be intimidating in a way. 

“I-I can l-leave…” he started, getting a quick head-shake from Law. 

“I didn’t say it was bad, just surprising,” he leaned forward from where he was seated on the bed, narrowing his eyes. 

“Where’s Zoro?” Sanji looked around, groaning when Law shrugged.  “Seriously?”

“You think he got lost on the way here again?” Law was almost, _almost_ smiling, and even the slight upturn of his lips made him look younger and far less severe.  “Shall I try to find him?”

“Nah, I’ll go,” Sanji was out the door before Law could say anything else and Usopp realized a moment later that it meant he was _alone_ with Law, something that he still wasn’t sure he was ready for. 

“Stop looking so afraid.”

Usopp jumped, his gaze snapping back to Law, but the older man hadn’t moved from his seat on the bed.  “I-I-I…”

“I’m hardly that intimidating, as you should well know by now,” Law sighed, rubbing his new right arm with his remaining real hand, and Usopp was reminded that Law had hardly come out of the battle unscathed.  He was sure it had cost Law a lot of pride to ask Franky to build a mechanical replacement for him, but he did seem much more comfortable in his own skin again now that he had it.  “And I do need to thank you for your…contribution to my arm.  You’re quite a skilled artist,” he flexed his fingers, the movement looking almost natural, and Usopp examined the arm a little more closely. 

Truthfully, he was pretty damn proud of the job he’d done trying to re-create Law’s tattoos, and from the look of things Franky had been telling the truth about the paint being durable since the designs were as dark as the day he’d first painted them. 

“I-it was nothing,” he couldn’t stop his chest from puffing out a little at the compliment, especially since it came from Law.  “I’m glad you like them.”

“I do.  The less reminder I have of what he did to me…” Law stopped talking for a moment, something haunted flicking through his eyes before he composed himself once more.  “Regardless, it gives me a sense of normalcy I desperately need.”

He was trying to put Usopp at ease, the sniper realized, and he was almost surprised to note that it was _working._ Law was talking to him like an equal having a normal conversation, and Usopp realized in that moment that there was no reason why it _shouldn’t_ be like that. 

Law didn’t want to be feared; at least, not by him, and so Usopp didn’t see any reason to fear him any longer. 

“Found him!” Sanji shoved a rather grumpy-looking Zoro through the door. 

“Look, this place is confusing, okay?” Zoro had the grace to look a little ashamed, but Usopp found his ridiculously bad sense of direction kind of endearing now.  Or, well, as long as he wasn’t affected by it, it was usually pretty funny.  “Oh, hey, Usopp.”

“Well, we’re all here,” Sanji went to sit on the bed, all lanky limbs and easy grace, and Usopp wondered again _why_ he was there because it wasn’t like he’d ever voiced this particular desire of his aloud.  “So.”

“Y-yeah,” Usopp grinned nervously, wringing his hands in front of him.  “L-look, I still think you’ve got the wrong idea, and…”

“Usopp,” Sanji said his name in a way that quieted the other man’s protests immediately. “Look, it’s not really a secret that you’ve been…frustrated lately, and that having us doing, y’know, isn’t helping.  Hell, even Zoro noticed it after we talked to you that one day, and we just…wanted to help,” he finished slowly, his eyes never leaving Usopp’s face. 

“ _Why?”_ Usopp realized a second later that he didn’t deny it, and he knew they would have noticed that before anything else. 

“Why not?” Zoro shrugged, and Usopp couldn’t really answer that except to say that he wasn’t, well, attractive enough to have anything to do with these men.  He was still a teenager, still awkward, and while his body had bulked out a little over the past couple of years there was no helping his damn nose. 

“Look,” Sanji’s voice was a lot quieter now, and it was a tone that Usopp had only really ever heard directed at him, fond and honest.  “I know you’ve got that girl of yours and you’d never do anything to compromise whatever your relationship will someday be, but I know you like me,” he said it so matter-of-fact and while Usopp had never really considered Sanji in _that_ way before, he couldn’t really deny it was true on some level, “and you’ve told me at least a couple of times how hot you think Law is.  And the Marimo’s just part of the package, so I’m sorry about that,” he grinned, Zoro growled, and Usopp suddenly felt more at ease because _that,_ at least, was normal.

“W-well, yeah,” Usopp couldn’t say anything to that, since it had come out of his own mouth.  “B-but…I’m not…”

“What?  Gay?” Sanji laughed.  “You don’t have to label it as anything more than scratching an itch if you don’t want, but the point is, if you want this, all of us are more than happy to be part of it,” he got off the bed and walked across the floor, stopping directly in front of Usopp.  “We’ll only go as far as you want,” he promised, and Usopp knew Sanji was a man of his word. 

He nodded before he could help himself, feeling his stomach swoop a little in anticipation at the relieved smile Sanji gave him. 

“Okay.  Good.  Now,” he settled his hands on Usopp’s shoulders.  “What sort of…boundaries do you have?  Can I kiss you?”

“Y-“ Usopp barely got the word out before Sanji did, and Usopp didn’t have the heart to tell him in that moment that it was his first kiss.  He and Kaya had been far too innocent to even contemplate that, after all. 

He tried to relax into it, letting his own hands drift to Sanji’s hips.  The cook’s mouth tasted of smoke and brine, something not entirely unpleasant, and his lips were assured as they moved against Usopp’s own. 

Usopp felt a little light-headed when the blond pulled back, and part of him wondered how he was going to survive anything more if _that_ had him getting faint. 

“Um,” he started, his mouth snapping closed when Sanji’s hands skimmed under the straps of his overalls.  “S-Sanji…”

“Are you naked under there?” Sanji whispered in his ear, his smoker’s rasp even more pronounced with his arousal.  “Because that’s fucking _hot.”_

Usopp felt his knees go a little weak and he was more sure than ever now that he wasn’t going to survive this.  His cock was definitely interested, pressing against the fabric of his pants, and his voice seemed to have completely disappeared.  All he could do was open and close his mouth rather uselessly. 

Sanji’s hands felt like branding irons on his skin, trailing over his chest and arms and sliding down to rest on his hips underneath the fabric of his pants.  “Can I?”

“U-um…” Usopp apparently found his voice again, but it was just to say the same thing he’d been saying for the last ten minutes.  “I’m not…”

“Look, if you’ve got a cock…and it’s pretty obvious you do…” Zoro was staring at his pants without any shame and Usopp squeaked again and tried to shift away from his gaze.  “None of us are gonna complain.”

“O-okay,” he nodded, gulping, and Sanji unclipped his overalls with sure fingers before pushing his pants down, guiding him to step out of them and leaving him there stark-naked with his half-hard cock on full display. 

“Oi, Cook, stop hogging him,” Zoro stomped up, yanking Usopp against his body and kissing him with no grace at all.  It felt like he was trying to eat Usopp’s face, and Usopp made a disgruntled noise in his throat that Zoro seemed to pick up on because he stopped the full-on assault.  His body was a solid wall of muscle, warm but unyielding, and his robe was open enough that Usopp could rest his hands on Zoro’s tanned skin, fingers stroking over the impressive scar on his chest.  “Here,” Zoro grabbed his wrists, moving his hands to grip at Zoro’s clothing, and Usopp looked up to make sure he was reading this right. 

“Do you…I mean, you’re…”

“If you are,” Zoro shrugged and then gave him a predatory grin.  “It’s a lot easier if we’re all naked.”

“Yeah,” Usopp took a deep breath, hoping that he managed this with at least some level of dexterity, but his fingers weren’t really working properly and trying to figure out Zoro’s haramaki was apparently beyond his capabilities at the moment. 

“Here,” Zoro didn’t sound like he was patronizing him, at least, and he made quick work of his own clothes, shoving his pants down without any shame and kicking them off to the side.  Usopp gulped, his eyes cast downward because he couldn’t _not_ look, and once again he surprised himself by being…okay with the sight of Zoro’s erect cock, standing out proudly from a thatch of, yes, green hair.

“Uh…”

Zoro apparently had little patience, because he pulled Usopp to him again and the younger man yelped at the feeling of another cock pressed against his…not because he hated it, since it actually felt kind of… _nice,_ but because he wasn’t expecting it.

“Take it easy on him, Marimo,” Sanji spoke up and Usopp glanced around Zoro to look at him.  “He’s supposed to be enjoying this, not afraid of it.”

“And _speaking_ of hogging…”Law let his sentence trail off, and this time when Usopp balked it _was_ because of apprehension.  He might have been okay being in the same room with Law, and he might not be _afraid_ of him anymore, but Law was so…just…

“Come, Mr. Nose,” Law crooked a finger toward him and Usopp found himself powerless to resist. 

“Law,” Sanji muttered under his breath, and Law made a show of rolling his eyes. 

“Fine, then.  Usopp.  Come here,” he held out his hand.  Usopp was more than a little amazed that Law gave in so quickly, but part of him appreciated it because being intimate with a man who called him ‘Mr. Nose’ wasn’t really setting the right mood. 

Usopp moved away from Zoro a little reluctantly, trying not to curl in on himself too much as he tiptoed to the bed.  Law yanked at his wrist when he was close enough, pulling him onto his lap, and Usopp wrapped his arms around Law’s neck instinctively, blinking down at him. 

“Um.  Hi?”

“Hello,” Law chuckled, dark and utterly sensual, and Usopp let himself relax.  Law’s prosthetic arm was cool against his skin, even if it felt real enough otherwise, but it was a reminder that Law was hardly as perfect and untouchable as he seemed. 

“Be nice,” Sanji said, and it sounded almost like an order.  Usopp froze in Law’s arms, because while he really had no idea what sort of…relationship the other three men had, the idea that somebody could tell Law what to do and get away with it still seemed a little unbelievable.  “Seriously, I know how you get.”

“I’m fully capable of being completely charming,” Law replied, deadpan, and Sanji started snickering.  “Don’t worry, I’m not trying to frighten him.”

He slid his hands down Usopp’s back, his touch firm, and Usopp shivered and let his own hands move to Law’s shoulders.  “C-can I…” he stopped, not sure if it was okay, but Law arched his neck up to kiss him in response. 

Law’s kisses weren’t as harsh as Zoro’s or as gentle as Sanji’s; it was somewhere in the middle, completely confident but remarkably considerate, and Usopp curled up a little in Law’s lap and kissed back as best as he could. 

Law hummed, low in his throat, before breaking the kiss and pulling back.  His golden eyes were dark, hands still moving with purpose to spread over Usopp’s skin.  “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Usopp nodded rapidly. 

“Good.  Now, I believe some of us are still wearing too much clothing,” he looked toward Sanji, who met his eyes and didn’t drop his gaze as he expertly undid the buttons on his shirt, more creamy skin revealed with each one.  “Hmm, go help him,” his voice was sultry and Usopp found himself moving to comply before he even realized he was.

“What did I say about ordering him around?” Sanji frowned and Usopp realized that Law kind of had been and he’d been obeying without hesitation, but he also realized that he was…kind of okay with it.  It made him feel less awkward, having somebody tell him what to do, at least this time since he was in so far over his head. 

“It’s…it’s okay,” Usopp promised.  “It helps.”

Sanji blinked at him, curled eyebrow rising in a move that Usopp had learned meant he was caught off-guard.  “Okay.  You know you don’t have to listen if he says something you don’t like though,” he said, and Usopp nodded. 

“Yeah,” his fingers twitched as he reached forward, resting his palm on Sanji’s chest, and the blond shivered and half-closed his eyes.  “Um, is this…”

“Look,” Usopp felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder and squeaked, “we wouldn’t have asked if we didn’t want you involved in this, right?  So stop assuming everything you do is wrong and just…trust your instincts.”

And well, for Zoro, that was almost an inspiring speech so Usopp decided to follow his advice. 

“Okay,” he knew that touch was a big thing for him, because he loved to work with his hands and whether that meant tinkering with inventions or painting or whatever, being able to _feel_ what he was doing always brought him more into the moment. 

“It’s fine, Usopp,” Sanji promised, and Usopp vowed to stop being such a chicken about all of this.  It was supposed to be new, and fun, and exciting, and for once the word ‘exciting’ didn’t mean ‘life-threatening’ so he should really take full advantage of it. 

He huffed a determined breath, letting his fingers run over Sanji’s body and up to his shoulders to push his shirt away.  The cook’s skin was smooth under his fingertips, perfectly toned, with just a hint of a pink blush starting to spread across his upper chest. 

“Mm,” Sanji made a noise low in his throat that almost sounded like a groan, but it was hardly a discouragement so Usopp continued, focused on his task now. 

The shirt fell away from Sanji’s body to pool on the bed, and Sanji pulled Usopp closer to kiss him, his own hands roving freely now.  Usopp moved his fingers downward, brushing over the blond’s nipples without really meaning to. 

“Yeah, fuck, keep…” Sanji sighed against his lips, tilting his head and deepening the kiss.  He kept brushing his thumbs over the tiny buds, feeling them harden under the constant caresses, and Sanji squirmed against him, moaning in a way that went straight to Usopp’s cock.  “Knew you’d be good with your hands,” he broke the kiss to state, grinning. 

Usopp laughed nervously, but he was glad that he was doing _something_ right. 

“Here, let me…” Sanji leaned back and arched his body off the bed, undoing his slacks and shoving them off without standing up, and Usopp watched in amazement because he’d always known Sanji was far more flexible than most people but he’d never really considered how good that would be for, well, _sex._

“Still okay?”

Usopp realized that Zoro was still behind him, and he leaned down to kiss the side of Usopp’s neck, dragging his tongue over the skin. 

“Y-yeah.  Good,” Usopp promised, letting Zoro hold him.  “S-so, what’re we…”

“You’re not gonna last long, huh?” Zoro didn’t sound like he was making fun, at least.  “Don’t worry, my first time I wasn’t much better.”

“Or any better,” Sanji replied, huffing and brushing his hair out of his eyes.  “I barely had to touch you.”

“I was better than that, Cook,” Zoro growled, and Usopp wondered if he should move if they were going to get into it.  He really had no doubt they’d still fight even if both of them were naked and aroused…or, well, maybe they liked it better that way, he realized and felt his cheeks flush at the thought. 

“Your memory seems to be a bit…fuzzy, Marimo,” Sanji clicked his tongue, gently chiding.  “If that’s what you think happened…”

Zoro growled, both of them staring at each other and seemingly ready to pounce, until Law cleared his throat. 

“Come now, gentlemen, tonight is most assuredly not about you.  You’re being rude,” he sounded bored and Usopp glanced over to see that he was still fully-dressed and that didn’t seem right somehow. 

“I thought you said you were wearing too much,” Sanji flicked his fingers in Law’s direction and the surgeon shrugged. 

“I wasn’t sure if…” he started, and then stopped with a sigh.  “It’s up to Usopp.”

Usopp blinked, a little floored, because _this_ wasn’t what he expected from Law, that was for certain.  The ordering around and being in charge, yeah, but this was unsure and strangely vulnerable and it was just another thing that told Usopp maybe Law wasn’t as inhuman as he tried to make himself out to be. 

“It’s fine,” Usopp forced his voice to work, and Law gave him a steady look, trying to gauge if Usopp was in fact telling the truth, before he raised his arms up and stripped his shirt off, running his hands through his hair and mussing it up. 

“He’s fucking gorgeous, huh?” Sanji breathed into his ear, smoke-scented breath washing over him, and Usopp could only nod because he’d always thought Law was attractive, even when he was just plain scared of him, but now…

Law stood up to shove off his jeans, huffing in obvious frustration when his fake hand wouldn’t cooperate with getting the button open.  Usopp felt a strange spurt of bravery at seeing that, seeing the person behind his obvious façade, and he scurried across the room. 

“Here, I can…” he didn’t look up as he got the button open, and Law grunted in thanks before sliding the jeans down himself and kicking them away.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“No,” Law sighed heavily.  “It’s fine.  As I said, I just…hate being reminded of it,” he stared down at the hand, looking up when Usopp decided to plant himself in the older man’s lap again.  “Well, since you seem to like it there,” he hoisted Usopp up a little farther and Usopp ran his fingers down Law’s neck, tracing the swirled lines of his tattoos.  Law really was a work of art, his body a perfect canvas, and Usopp had been nervous to paint the tattoos on his arm because he only had one chance to get it right and being the slightest bit off would ruin the symmetry of the surgeon’s ink.  He’d done well, though, he thought as he looked down to were Law’s arms were circled around his waist, and so had Franky, because if somebody didn’t know it was almost impossible to tell that Law’s arm wasn’t real. 

“I bet I…lasted longer than you...”

“Did…not…”

“You’re just…saying that…”

The words trailed off and Usopp glanced sideways, blushing at the sight of Zoro and Sanji who were somehow managing to argue and make out at the same time. 

“They’re quite something, aren’t they?” there was undeniable fondness in Law’s voice and Usopp glanced at him in surprise.  Yeah, he’d kind of guessed this was more than just physical between them all, but he didn’t think they’d be so…obvious about it.  “Regardless, they’re being rude again,” he raised his voice and they broke apart, Sanji coughing guiltily and Zoro rubbing the back of his neck. 

“So what’s the plan?” Sanji scooted closer, wrapping an arm around Law’s shoulders and kissing him.  “Because I know you have one.”

“Turn around,” Law murmured to Usopp, and the sniper nodded, settling back against Law’s chest and feeling the other man’s cock nudge his ass.  He flinched at that, and Law noticed immediately.  “Don’t worry, I’d never do anything without asking first,” he promised, and Usopp relaxed.  He was okay with fooling around, but that…that was way too much.  “Spread your legs.”

Usopp did, feeling a little foolish and exposed, but his cock was damn near quivering now with the need for somebody, _anybody_ to touch it. 

“How do you feel about fellatio?” Law whispered in his ear, and Usopp wondered if he was _always_ so…proper with his terminology, but his actual reaction was just to squeak which mostly gave him away.  “Good.  Zoro?”

And oh, shit, Usopp hadn’t expected _that,_ but Zoro was between his legs and grinning up at him and Usopp knew he couldn’t say no to him.

“And how do you feel about handjobs?  Because I think Sanji _really_ wants you to touch him,” he continued, twining his arms around Usopp’s waist and holding him steady.

And that, Usopp decided, was okay, because it would pretty much be like doing it to himself and he wasn’t going to let them do _all_ the work. 

“Yeah.  I can…”

“Hold on,” Law lifted his real hand to create a Room, and a second later Usopp was holding a bottle of oil in his hand.  He uncapped it and slicked his fingers, hoping he was doing this right, but the noise of pure need Sanji made when he touched the other man’s cock reassured him. 

It was…different, doing this to somebody other than himself, but Sanji was incredibly responsive, twisting his body toward Usopp and burying his face against Law’s neck.  He decided to be a little braver, tightening his grip and little and flicking his wrist at the top of each upstroke, something that made Sanji gasp and writhe under his touch. 

He’d almost forgotten about Zoro, so focused on his task and the feeling of Sanji’s cock, hot and heavy and smooth in his hand, that when he felt something wet flick against his cock he nearly yelped. 

“Hang on,” was all the warning he got before his cock was engulfed in wet, hot, tight, toe-curling pleasure, and maybe he’d _thought_ about how it would feel but his fantasies had _nothing_ on what was happening. 

“Shit, Zoro…” he whined, and Zoro gave him a look that was entirely too pleased, nose nuzzling against Usopp’s skin because he’d actually deep-throated him in one go.

“Good?” Zoro asked, completely clear, and Usopp thought that it stood to reason a guy who could talk with a sword in his mouth would be able to manage this as well, even though it was still _weird._ “Okay.”

“ _Usopp,”_ Sanji whined, and Usopp realized he’d stopped moving his hand so he started that again, hearing the wet smack of Sanji and Law kissing behind him.  Zoro’s head was bobbing, his lips sliding up and down over Usopp’s cock, and Usopp felt his free hand twitch as it looking for something to hang onto so he could ground himself. 

“Grab his hair,” Law growled in his ear, sounding out of breath.  “Fuck his mouth.”

Usopp blinked, because that had sounded more like an order than anything else so far, but Zoro reached up to grab his wrist and moved Usopp’s hand over his head so he figured that was permission. 

He tightened his fingers in Zoro’s hair (and, well, it _did_ feel kind of like moss), feeling heat start to coil low in his gut. 

He knew he wouldn’t last long, not with how eagerly Zoro was going about things, but he forced himself to keep stroking Sanji, the noises the other man was making pushing him even closer to the edge. 

“Fuck fuck fuck Usopp oh fuck shit…” Sanji’s words trailed off into muffled moans as Law kissed him again, but Usopp could tell he had to be close and he was teetering on the edge himself. 

“Usopp,” Zoro said, and Usopp gulped and looked down, but the swordsman’s gaze was firm.  “Don’t fight it.”

The extra vibrations from Zoro speaking pushed him over the edge and he came with a yelp, fingers tightening in Zoro’s hair his entire body going taut.  Law pulled his mouth away from Sanji’s scraping his teeth along the line of Usopp’s neck, and Usopp felt his vision go fuzzy as his entire body was overcome with intense sensations. 

“Usopp, fuck, _please,”_ Sanji gasped, and Usopp flicked his wrist as fast as he could, fingers flying over Sanji’s slicked cock, and he heard a choked-off gasp before feeling a spurt of warm liquid over his fingers. 

It should have been weird, maybe, but knowing that he made Sanji fall apart like that was just…really hot, and he was quickly reaching that pleasant boneless post-orgasm state where he couldn’t really focus on anything for too long. 

Zoro pulled off of him with a last lick to the head of his cock, letting it slip from his lips, and pushed his body up to kiss Usopp.  He could taste himself on Zoro’s tongue, something that was _also_ really hot and Usopp wasn’t going to think too hard about why he wasn’t more freaked out about _that_ in particular. 

“Here,” Sanji tugged weakly at his wrist and Usopp slid out of Law’s lap, watching in a half-daze as Zoro straddled the other man and kissed him firmly. 

“Think you can help them out?” Sanji mumbled, sounding half-asleep, and Usopp tried to shake himself out of his own afterglow because he really wanted to. 

Zoro looked over at him, shifting his body so that his cock and Law’s were lined up.  He narrowed his eye in something that almost looked like a challenge, and it was certainly one Usopp wasn’t going to turn down.

His hand was still covered in oil and cum, and he reached to wrap his fingers around both of their cocks, getting a grunt from Zoro and barely any noise at all from Law, but somehow he had a feeling Law wasn’t exactly the vocal type. 

“Do it,” Zoro growled, so he started to move his hand, biting his lip as he concentrated.  Zoro and Law were back to kissing, loud and a little sloppy.  Sanji draped himself over Usopp’s back, his body warm and slick with sweat, and the entire moment was just so amazingly, unexpectedly _perfect_ that he let himself get lost in it. 

“A-are you…” Zoro whispered, getting a quick, jerky nod from Law, and it only took a few more rapid strokes before Zoro groaned and Law let out this tiny, stuttered gasp, both of their cocks pulsing in his grip. 

Law’s eyes were half-closed in bliss, something completely unguarded and beautiful about his entire being, and Zoro cupped one hand around the back of Law’s neck and nosed at his throat, licking the sweat-damp skin there. 

“So fucking gorgeous,” Sanji exhaled, his words slurring together, and Usopp didn’t know _exactly_ what he was referring to but somehow, whatever it was, he couldn’t help but agree. 

000

Usopp expected it to be awkward, once the sex-haze had worn off and it was just _them_ again, but somehow after they’d cleaned up (and Law’s ability was apparently _also_ useful for sex, but Usopp wasn’t complaining because his legs felt like jelly and he was pretty sure he wasn’t up to moving much) he ended up under the covers with them, squashed between Zoro and Sanji with Law’s hand thrown across Sanji’s body to land on his hip. 

Those tattooed fingers stroked over his hipbone slowly, almost hypnotically, and he wanted to apologize for intruding, especially in Law’s bed, but somehow he knew his words would just be dismissed. 

“So?  Regrets?” Sanji asked, his fingers trailing through Usopp’s curly hair and working out any knots he came across.

“No,” Usopp said, completely sure of that now.  “It was…um…thanks.”

“It was our pleasure, I’m quite sure,” Law hooked his chin over Sanji’s shoulder so he could look at Usopp.  “Now, get some rest.  I’m sure you’re exhausted.”

“Somebody already is,” Sanji muttered, and Usopp heard Zoro start to snore.  Sanji was looking at the swordsman was unguarded affection, reaching over Usopp to touch Zoro’s skin. 

Yeah, Usopp would probably never figure that one out since he’d been convinced for years that they just plain hated each other, but it was obvious there were some genuine feelings there…from all of them, really, and he felt lucky that he’d gotten to be a part of it, if only for one night. 

“Tomorrow’s another day, after all,” Law’s voice was light.  “And you know, Usopp,” the name rolled off his tongue rather sinfully, “I’m sure, if you’re a willing pupil, we’ve got _so_ much more to teach you in the morning…”

Usopp looked up in surprise, feeling his eyes widen, but Law didn’t seem like he was joking and Sanji’s look was so full of anticipation that Usopp couldn’t help but nod. 

“Good,” Law closed his eyes, nuzzling Sanji’s neck.  Usopp let his own eyes slip closed, feeling utterly warm and content.

He wasn’t sure what they’d do in the morning, but the one thing he _was_ sure of now was that he was really, really looking forward to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written a foursome in a long time and it’s really hard to keep track of where everybody is, but I hope this wasn’t too confusing! And as always, comments/reviews/feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
